Candles
by fall-into-life
Summary: Homie? One word never meant so much to two people.


WARNINGS: Femmeslash, angst, and Tidus-bashing are part of my nature. Most if not all of them will be in any fanfic I write. Don't like, fuck off. Like, or tolerate, well then, come into my parlor... 

(Part one of a Series, entitled "Homies". This episode, "Candles")

"Homie?" A trembling, uncertain voice echoed in the still darkness. The owner, a short, lithe blonde bit her lip hopefully, awaiting the response, and it seemed as though her entire existance hung on the words she was waiting for.

The woman standing close, so close, but never close enough for the younger of the two, didn't speak. She played with the end of an impossibly dark braid, wondering momentarily if she was dreaming or awake. She mulled over the words in her mind for a time that seemed infinite, but was in reality only a few seconds, before responding.

Lemon-scented candles burned in the background, perfuming the room and casting a slight haze over its occupants, heightening the tension in the air with it's scent of things to come. It seemed almost prophetic, citrus-smelling candles in a fic so obviously femme-slashin.

"Yes." She whispered, and the two suddenly threw themselves together, touching in every place possible. Their mouths, their skin, flawlessly blended as one, and they collectively staggered towards a bed that was a few feet away, collasping onto it in a frenzy of motion.

They made love on that bed, the one they usually shared, with the door locked and the blinds shut tightly, privacy a luxury they couldn't afford to lose. Secrecy was absolutely neccessary, and the cloak-and-dagger way they had become lovers added an aura of mystery and exoticism to the air.

And to think, it had all started with one needlessly angsty blitzball player explaining hopelessly material things to his companions. One dark, stormy evening, Lulu reflected, kissing the forehead of the girl lying on top of her. Sometimes she wanted to kill him, but this one time, Tidus had made up for all the asinine jokes, all the not-so-subtle glances at her chest, just by saying that one word.

The room around her slowly disappeared in a cheesy flashback scene, and she closed her eyes, savoring the memory, despite the relentlessly stereotypical way it had appeared.

"What the fu-" She heard Rikku start to ask, before she too faded away in a mist of consciousness.

(A/N: Insert clever banner here)

Rikku was curled under the table, clinging to Auron's leg despite his multiple attempts to rid himself of her leech-like tendencies. She was still slightly wet, and everytime there was a flash of lightning, she clung harder and buried her head in his pants., reminding him of a very scared Yuna doing the same thing.

"Okay, well..." Tidus spoke up, and all attention shifted to him. Despite his idiocy, he sometimes did try to help out others, especially if the person or people in question were female. "Y'know, back in Zanarkand..."

There was a collective groan as Tidus emabrked on one of his eternally boring stories about what he had been doing before he was dragged to Spira. They were always materialistic, crude, and occasionally graphic. Usually though, it was about his many victories at blitzball, which Wakka was starting to find highly suspect after the horrible loss of the Lucan tournament.

This time, however, it was about slang. He spoke about all the confusing, racist, stereotypical Zanarkand slang, and the way it mutated. Of course, he couldn't do it in an intelligent, scholarly way, so he went for his usual fare, blathering on about a post-game party he and the other blitzballers went to.

"So, I'm like, 'homie?' And he's like, 'yeah.'" Tidus rambled, and at the mention of the word 'homie', both Rikku and Lulu twitched. It went unnoticed by everyone exept them, and their eyes met, with a mutual flash of understanding.

That explains why she never responded to Wakka's nonexistant advances that will lead to their eventual out-of-character marriage... Rikku thought, shocked.

So that's why she ignored Auron's attempts at flirting which every fangirl with the hots for Auron who don't like yaoi puts in their fanfic... Lulu mirrored her soon-to-be lover's thoughts, both mental jaws agape.

Of course, the other idiots in the room hadn't noticed the silent recognition of a kindred spirit, and were unaware of the sudden tension that had manifested between the two women. Of course, Yuna wouldn't have noticed if WWIII happened right in front of her, Wakka was sleeping, and Auron was daydreaming, but even so, it served only to show what an unobservant, ignorant bunch they were.

Anyone with half a brain could see that neither Lulu nor Rikku were interested in men, no matter how perfect, but then, it was a good thing that no one had. The teachings of Yevon spoke out very strictly against homosexuals, and preched about what a sin it was, to like anyone other than the opposite sex. It had resulted in furtive get-togethers, and slang used to speak amongst the outcast of Yevon.

Such as 'bugger', meaning, 'homophobic person'.

Such as 'homie', meaning, 'homosexual'.


End file.
